


Old Friends

by feloniousjunk



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, New Doctor meets Classic Companion, Reunions, TARDIS - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: A 100-word drabble in which Thirteen bumps into an old friend.





	Old Friends

  There was a wheezing, screeching sound. A blue box materialised on the pavement, as it had done many times since and would do before.  
  The door opened and out stepped a figure, a young woman in a rainbow top and a long grey coat. A voice took her by surprise.

  “Still going about with pretty young things, I see,” said a smart older woman. She came closer and peered in through the open door. “Where is he then?”

  The young woman smiled, tears sparkling in her ancient eyes.  
  “Sarah Jane Smith… it's me!”

  “But you're… you're—”

  “I know—”

  “You're blonde!”

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this, Thirteen has spoken all of two words on screen. As such, I have no way of judging how in-character she is. But it's just a little vignette where nothing much happens, so...


End file.
